


So I Heard You Liked Cats

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Pre-Canon, fun fact the cats here mentioned are supposed to be mine, they may have passed away (several years ago) but i aint lettin them die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: A continuation of chapter 39 of "Tales of an Assistant".Cordelia gets a surprise.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	So I Heard You Liked Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomthief_fee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/gifts).



Cordelia didn’t want to die young.

It simply wasn’t in her plans to suddenly suffer from an accidental heart attack before she’d reached her 70s at least, keeping her from experiencing the wonders and opportunities of the world and leaving her friends and family to weep on her tomb as they reminisced how unfair it had been to lose her in the bloom of her young adulthood.

She would have liked to enjoy the little things in life, like the company of her brother, Sammy’s kind smiles, friendship, love, perhaps a marriage, maybe even children. And of course cats.

So many cats.

The feline race truly was one of the best things in life, if one was not allergic to them, and Cordelia wouldn’t have ever wanted to lose the opportunity to bask in their small furred glory for years to come.

Eska had clearly not gotten the memo.

The poor secretary clutched her chest in an attempt to still her panicked heart: “Oh… Oh thank God, it’s just you…” she exhaled, relieved that the ghastly figure she’d found looming over her and staring right at her face when she’d turned was nothing more than the langly handyman.

Said monstrous mongoose didn’t seem to notice her distress. He extended his arms to her without a sound: his monochrome offering purred with the intensity of a small chainsaw, not older than a year.

Green friendly eyes squinted at Cordelia with a smile suspended on a white chin as two long sets of whiskers leaned amicably towards the young woman. A similarly candid line ran first fist down the forehead to a minuscule pink nose and then down the neck, onto the chest and belly, reaching the paws and the tip of the tail; the back, on the other hand, was of a dignified light grey banded by dark ash hued, wide tiger-like stripes that wrapped around the legs and tail as well. A spray of light brown on the sides decorated the explosion of fur under the gentle face magnanimously purring at the human.

“Minos.” Eska enounciated as he invited Cordelia to come closer.

Her hand tickled tentatively under the cat’s snowy chin and she was rewarded by a delighted vibration.

“Ancient Greek king.” the factotum explained, “Kim told me.”

“He told you the name?”

He nodded: “Very king-like, yes?” he added, looking down to the animal.

“He is.” Cordelia agreed. A kind, slow paw searched for her face to lament her lack of petting, something that she quickly resolved.

“Yours.”

“Uh?”

“Yours. Minos. Wanted a cat, no?”

“You’re… Giving him to…? But, I, he’s yours…”

“Is not.” he reassured her, “Old lady was bringing him back where she got him. Lady’s lady cat didn’t like him. Took it from her. For you.”

“I…” the secretary looked back at Minos, snuggly and inviting. He looked like the kind of cat who’d lay on top of your stomach and keep you warm and safe as you fight a horrible flu. A constant gentle, caring, cuddly presence… She thought back to Roy, stuck at home, alone.

She took Minos from Eska’s arms into her own cautiously, fearing she’d hurt or annoy him.

The cat rubbed his white and grey head against her chest.

“Saw another.” the handyman informed her. “If you want. Black and white. Yellow eyes like marbles. Very tiny, though.”

The answer was clear from Cordelia’s shining pupils.

Before she could scream out an enthusiastic ‘yes!’, the ever resurceful cryptid man’s hand had already extracted from his pocket a second smaller furred package complete with tea saucer-sized terrified saffron eyes, which appeared even brighter thanks to the black mask that covered the whole upper half of the little cranium, while two enormous black spots covered almost the entire back.

The young woman let out an enamoured gasp, catching the second cat in one hand and juggling the two felines (who luckily appeared very friendly towards each other) in her arms.

“Terentio.” Eska let her know.

Cordelia looked up at him, her smile going from ear to ear.

“Thank you so much!”

Eska’s eyes curled into half moons as if squinted upwards by the corners of his mouth; a second later he was gone, and the euphoric secretary was hurrying to find a bag where her new pets could safely and comfortably enjoy the ride home to meet Roy.


End file.
